


Memories Are Made Of This

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares put a strain on Horatio and Rick's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Are Made Of This

Horatio woke with a start barely managing to choke off the scream that came with the nightmare. His heart beat an erratic symphony in his chest which was covered in a cold sweat.

He sat up and leaned against the headboard silently praying that he hadn’t disturbed his lover’s sleep. Rick was under enormous pressure at work and needed his rest.

The redhead tiredly rubbed his face acknowledging the fact that whatever terror woke him up wouldn’t allow him to go back to sleep. So, being considerate and desiring a bit of fresh air, Horatio left his once comfortable bed.

He grabbed a blanket and pillow from the hall closet before heading to the back deck. He had tried sleeping on the couch the night before, but he had spent half the day doing paperwork because he could hardly walk his back hurt him that much.

He made himself at home on the chaise lounge content to watch the stars move across the sky.

&/&/&

Rick slowly woke and stretched out an arm wanting to pull Horatio close and snuggle him, but he encountered cold, damp sheets instead.

He sighed. He was alone in their bed for the second night in a row.

This had to stop before it drove a spike in their relationship.

He sighed again and rolled out of bed. He slipped on and belted his robe before going in search of Horatio.

&/&/&

Horatio was half dozing when a sound from the house had him alert and reaching for a weapon. He let go of the bat he had stashed under the lounge when he saw Rick standing in the doorway leading into the house.

“What are you doing out here, Horatio?” Rick softly asked. He stood in the doorway allowing the light from the dinning room to surround him in a halo effect.

Horatio had to smile at the sight of Rick’s dark hair sticking up all over the place and the threadbare robe he wore over his sleep pants.

“Stargazing,” the redhead answered knowing it was a lame answer as soon as the word left his mouth. “What are you doing up?”

“Wondering why my lover can’t spend an entire night in our bed,” Rick countered. He walked onto the deck and settled on the porch swing.

“I couldn’t sleep and didn’t want my tossing and turning to disturb you,” Horatio lied. “You need your rest.”

“So do you, Horatio.”

Horatio shrugged. “I can nap in my office.”

“That’s not the same as a good night’s sleep.”

“What’s that again?” Horatio lightly quipped.

“Horatio, we promised not to keep secrets from one another,” Rick reminded the older man. “What is bothering you so much that you can’t sleep a whole night through?”

“Nothing.”

“Try again,” Rick encouraged. He knew his lover was hiding something that was too painful for him to share for fear of bringing Rick’s bad childhood memories to the surface.

“I’m not hiding anything.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

Horatio sighed. He knew Rick was correct. They had agreed not to keep secrets from each other having seen first hand what effect that kind of behavior had on a loving relationship.

“Memories,” he said. “I’m hiding from some bad memories, which is silly because they follow me no matter where I go to get away from them.”

“What kind of memories?”

“Watching my parents arguing. I don’t know how many times they came to almost killing one another, and then hours later making up as if nothing had happened.” Horatio dropped his head in his hands as he tried to will the images of his violent childhood back into their box. “It was insane.”

Rick moved from the swing to the lounge and pulled Horatio into his arms. “Some people aren’t meant to be parents,” he said in a soothing voice.

“Am I?”

“Is this about the argument you and Julia got into the other day?”

“Yeah,” Horatio admitted.

“You were there for Kyle from your first meeting with him making up for the fact that everyone else had given up on him at that point. If that’s not being a good parent, then I don’t know what is.”

Horatio shook his head and softly laughed at himself. “Why do you keep me around?”

“You’re caring, kind, good in bed, considerate, honest, good in bed, diligent, intelligent, good in bed, a brilliant cook, ummm…..."

“Go on.”

“Did I mention good in bed?”

“A few times.”

Rick laughed. He stood up and held out his hand. “Let’s go back to bed and create some happy memories of our own.”

Horatio took Rick’s hand and let his lover pull him to his feet. “I like how you think.”

Rick led Horatio back into the house and down the hallway to their bedroom where he spent the rest of the night making love to Horatio.

fin


End file.
